Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cover structure and an electronic device and more particularly, to a cover structure and an electronic device using the cover structure.
Description of Related Art
Along with the development of technologies, portable electronic devices, such as smart cell phones, tablet computers or notebook computers, have become indispensable tools of modern people. In order to enhance convenience of the portable electronic devices, designs thereof are all developed toward being lightweight and miniaturized. In the meantime, handling experience and stability of a user when holding a portable electronic device must also be considered. Otherwise, a scenario that the portable electronic device slips off the user's hand may likely occur. On the other hand, as peripheral accessories of the portable electronic devices are continuously launched, how to integrally design the portable electronic devices and the peripheral accessories to enhance convenience in use and portability has become one of the issues that related vendors attempt to solve.